


Uriel Icons

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 icons of Uriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uriel Icons

Uriel was introduced in season 4 of Supernatural and from the get go, he was a prick of an angel who had an agenda of his own, doing what he felt was right in the absence of his Father.

Created for **chromaticvision**. No hotlinking please.

 

1. 2. 3. 4.  
5. 6.


End file.
